Moons and Pearls
by Amara Deegan
Summary: Green men in a movie theater on Earth looking for something valuable, giant chickens in Victorian London, and a new companion. Full summary inside. 11/OC, Rated T for mild language.
1. Amara Goes to the Movies

**Before getting down to the fic, I just want a few things known first: This is my first attempt at writing anything Doctor Who related. I have not seen all the episodes, specials, and movies (older and newer) so I no doubt will make some mistakes concerning characters, plot flow, events, etc. I do know about the Doctor Who Wiki and the Tardis Index File. This story is post-season 5 and pre-season 6, but without Amy and Rory. It's more like filler between the seasons than anything else. **

**Okay, now that all that silly business is out of the way, on with the fic! **

**Its new companion time for the Doctor although he wasn't looking for one. After all, Amy and Rory were only on their honeymoon and would be back. He ran into this one, literally, while looking into why a group of aliens seemed to be on Earth in a movie theater of all places. **

**11/OC, adventure, minor language**

**

* * *

**

She woke up that morning feeling that today would be different. Today would be something amazing, something magical, something unexpected! Today, Amara Deegan would find some adventure! Today would most definitely be...boring. She sighed as brown-green eyes stared up at the dingy impossible-to-clean popcorn ceiling that she hated, but had to put up with in her apartment. She laid for the time being wishing she was still dreaming instead of listening to the sounds of the mid-morning city. Who was she kidding? Today would be like all the others; dull and boring.

With a huff of resignation, she finally half threw-half kicked the warm covers off of her and rolled out of bed. After a quick shower, getting dressed, and musing with the idea of dying her reddish brown hair a wild blue just for variety she found herself lazily flipping through the local morning paper over tea and toast. She knew she should eat more for breakfast, then maybe she'd have more energy, but it had become a routine for her. If it wasn't toast, then it was a bagel or an English muffin. If it wasn't tea, then it was soda or flavored water. The routine certainly didn't vary much: wake, shower, dress, and then breakfast. Every single morning. For the last two years.

The routine and boredom had spread to nearly every facet of her life. Even when she did meet new people or saw new things it seemed dull to her; as if even the color on everything had been muted. It had rained the day before and there was the brightest double rainbow anyone had remembered seeing in ages. It had even made the news. She got the chance to see it while out shopping and even though she did understand the beauty of it and was glad to have seen it, she just didn't feel as awestruck by it as everyone else seemed to be. People had stopped to stare and even took pictures and video – one man described it as "so intense" – while she simply acknowledged its presence in the sky before going on her way.

She stood to rinse her cup and plate in the kitchen sink. On the window sill above the sink, three small plants stood lazily soaking up the sun and she regarded each in turn. There was a nearly barren pot that was supposed to be one of those instant grow herb gardens, but only a few sickly looking sprouts had made their way through before it seemed to simply stop trying. She meant to get rid of it but kept watering it. Next, an African violet that she kept to remind her of her mother and finally a small round button of a cactus to remind her of her step-father.

"Don't look at me in the tone of voice." She narrowed her gaze at the small committee of plants before her. Her face scrunching into a playful mock. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do something today."

She turned back to the paper and opened it to the local events section before she closed her eyes, waved a finger over the paper and jabbed it down. Opening her eyes, she saw her finger had landed on an ad that was for a theater running a special discounted sci-fi movie marathon featuring some of the older B-rated movies she had never heard of. Without a second thought, she went about collecting what she thought she needed for the movie trip. Wallet, purse to hide some snacks in, zipper front jacket because theaters often got cold, but she stopped short of reaching for her cell phone. It's not like anyone called her anyway and it mainly served as a watch so she decided to leave it.

Once she arrived at the theaters, she was somewhat surprised to find that it wasn't as packed as she thought a movie marathon, even with older movies, on the weekend should have been. There was only about twelve people total in the dark. The few other screens in the theater complex were showing newer movies and seemed to be much busier, a man in a hurry had even run into her hitting her arm without apologizing.

She found a seat off to one side half way down the rows so she didn't have to pass in front of anyone to watch the first of the movies already in progress. It didn't take long for her to decide that the movie was, in fact, terrible. Terrible acting, no plot to speak of, terrible costumes, terrible camera work, and terrible set design. It was even worse than the high school plays she had taken part in. Thankfully, a few of the others in the theater would crack a joke every now and then. It made the movie tolerable and reminded her of a show based on three guys making quips at bad movies, but she couldn't remember the name of it. _Not that it matters_, she thought as she pulled out a piece of chocolate from the stash in her purse and settled back. Not an action packed day, but shaping up to be a decent one.

Nearly halfway through the second movie that was about green men from Mars, one of the females on screen screamed at an injured alien advancing at a slow zombie's pace. The scream however made nearly everyone in the theater sit up that little bit straighter. It might have been a trick of their collective imaginations or a malfunction of overtaxed speakers, but it seemed that the scream was suddenly louder and very real. Not the fake over dramatic scream of a B-movie bimbo, but a real scream that seemed to come from behind everyone and was nearly perfectly synced with the on-screen wail. Taking a quick look around her she saw that some of the others did seem to notice the odd moment too, but eventually returned to the movie. Not even a full minute later, there was another scream, but this time from a man and it was followed by more commotion and shouts. There was no mistaking this time that it came from the hallway just outside the theater doors. One of the moviegoers at the back of the theater jumped up and looked out the door to see what the noise was about. He lingered at the door for a moment before quickly pulling it shut behind him.

"It's-It's-" He was stuttering, obviously rattled.

"Is it a fire?" a woman asked frightened. He shook his head hard.

"Is it terrorists?" another man asked. And the man at the door shook his head hard again, but never let go of the doors holding them firmly shut.

"What is it?"

"Are we in danger?"

"Should we leave?" Came the cascade of questions at his behavior. By now, everyone in the small theater had stood and was ready to bolt to the emergency exit as the movie still played.

"It's-it's…them!" The man finally turned and took one hand off the door briefly to point to the screen. On the screen was a scene of the Martians in their war room planning an attack on Earth. Meanwhile, frantic and scared shouts could still be heard from outside of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but just to get everyone's feet wet for the rest of it. Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are always loved!**


	2. Hello, I'm the Doctor

"Aliens?" Amara, who just wanted to watch some bad movies to escape boredom, questioned. As she did, she was working quickly to remove some of the jewelry she had on and hastily shoved it into her pocket fearing that it's actually someone trying to rob the theater. A few of the other woman noticed her do this and followed suit.

"Y-yeah." The man nodded.

"That's bullshit! There's no such thing as aliens!" One of the men shouted and approached the door. A struggle ensued with one trying desperately to hold the doors shut and the other trying to get them opened. Too bad for the man holding the doors that the other man was much, well, meatier would be the nicest word, and he soon had the doors forced open with a shove. He started to walk forward, but then came to a quick halt and propelled himself backwards into the theater.

Quickly following him in were three men with what could only described as sci-fi looking rifles pointed at everyone. Gasps and startled noises filled the theater when they got a look at the men with the rifles. These weren't ordinary men by any means. A glaringly obvious thing wrong about them was that they were green; just like the aliens in the horrible movie that had suddenly ceased playing behind them as the normal lights turned on. This looked like it was their natural skin tone and not a paint or effect of some kind. Aside from being green, carrying guns and wearing some kind of dark brown armor they looked human in every other way. One head, two arms, hands, fingers curled around the triggers of their guns, two legs, booted feet, most likely toes as well, two eyes, one nose, one mouth, two ears, and hair of varying colors on their heads.

"Back up against the far wall single file and sit down!" the one in the middle shouted in perfect English. Not the alien gibberish one would expect, but the command still had the desired effect as everyone seemed to remember they could in fact move and hurried away from the invaders to the wall just under the screen. The man who had been trying to hold the doors shut in the first place looked twitchy and nervous as his eyes kept darting to the emergency exit. He finally made a jolted break for it, but only got within steps of the door before one of the green men shot his rifle. A blue streak of a laser flew out of it and hit the fleeing man in his back. There was a quick grunted cry of pain before he simply disintegrated into nothing followed by a wave of startled gasps and a few screams at the sight.

"Stay seated, obey us, and that won't happen again," the green man in the middle calmly reasoned with the group of frightened humans. He turned to the other two with him and said something that sounded like an order in a very strange sounding language. To Amara, it almost sounded like a human mimicking a dolphin and succeeding. He turned on his heel and left the theater while the other two stayed with the guns trained on the humans who cowered against the wall.

"This certainly isn't what I expected!" A man crouching next to Amara said to her. "Does this sort of thing happen often?"

"What? No!" Amara shot him an odd look. _Aliens taking over a movie theater? Yeah, sure, that always happens_, she mentally scoffed him.

"You don't think this could be some kind of stunt or act? I mean considering the movies that are playing." He continued and she badly wanted to shush him. She took a quick glance at him and then back to the green men standing above them to see if they heard or would do something about it. They hadn't exactly ordered everyone to be quiet, but she was afraid the man's insistent talking would push them to some sort of action.

"I really don't think so." She found herself answering him.

"Yeah, you're right about that." He agreed and looked at her for a moment before looking down the line of huddled people. "Someone should do something about it." He started to stand and she grabbed his sleeve.

"Stop! They might kill you too!" She hissed at him.

"Who died?" He had seemed carefree considering the situation, up until that point, but now his face melted into seriousness.

"One of the guys. He actually tried to help us before, but then made a break for it and they shot him." Amara explained. The man thought something over, but then continued to get up and she tugged his sleeve again. "Hey!"

"I'll admit it's been a while since I've run into a Jultian, but from what I remember they're fairly predictable and a little on the dim side." He smiled as if what he said should be a comfort before he shook her hand off and stood. As he did, she got a better look at him and she raised an eyebrow at his choice of dress. Not that it was so weird or out of the ordinary, but with his tweed looking jacket that sported leather patch elbows, slacks, suspenders, and even a bow tie she couldn't help but think of an old ivy league university professor. Well, this man wasn't old and he was cute in his own dorky adorable way especially with the flop of brown hair that was almost as animated as his face. _He's adorkable_, she inwardly giggled at her own joke. The private laugh was stripped away a second later as she realized this was the man who had rudely bumped into her earlier. She hadn't remembered him being in the same theater before, but now here he was somehow.

"Hu-Man! U mussst remain setted!" One of the green men demanded as both trained their guns on him.

"Oh, ow! Sounds like someone's been skipping out on their English lessons!" the man had rattled a finger in one of his ears as if to dislodge the offending sounds.

"REmain setted!" the other green man repeated the order.

"No, you should remain 'setted'." he clasped his hands behind his back and waited patiently. The two green men at first kept trained on him, but then seemed to lose confidence and glance at each other. "That's what your commander said, isn't it? I heard him! He said," the man repeated the strange sounding language without missing a beat. Once again, the green men looked highly confused and consulted each other.

"No-oh, you ssshould REmain setted." one of them said, but there was no command in it this time.

"No, I'm quite sure you were the ones who are supposed to be seated." the man insisted.

"Yeah, I heard him say that too." Amara spoke up. The man twisted around to look at her with a smile. "Didn't you hear that?" She jabbed her elbow at the woman crouched next to her.

"Huh? Oh, yes! He said that!" the woman, thankfully, caught on to the act and nodded in agreement. Soon, everyone was agreeing. In the face of thirteen people telling them the same thing, the green men rapidly became unsure and had even lowered their rifles to a relaxed position while they grew more confused.

"Go ahead and sit for a little while. You were ordered to after all." the man insisted with a friendly carefree attitude as if inviting guests into his own house. Finally, the green man sat down dutifully in the closest seats they could find. "We're just going to step outside for some fresh air, but we'll be back soon so you don't get in trouble with your commander." As he was reassuring the green men, he had walked back down to the bottom of the theater and was waving for the people to stand and go out the emergency exit. They gladly obeyed as they filed out. As soon as they were outside the theater, they all made a run for where ever they thought they'd be safe. Amara stopped short of doing the same when she noticed the man hadn't followed them out. The door was almost completely shut when she reached quickly for it.

_What the hell am I doing! _She thought to herself as she stood holding the door ever so slightly cracked open. _Well, he did help us. It would only be right to return the favor if he needs it. Besides, didn't I want some adventure in my life? Why back down now? _She reasoned with herself and took a breath before slowly opening the door. She didn't hear anything right away and ventured further into the theater. Aside from the two green men still seated in the back of the theater, there was no one else. She made her way towards the top and paused briefly seeing that the green men were watching her.

"Stay." She directed to them and they only blinked at her, but made no move to do anything. She took this as her chance to keep going and reached the doors to the hallway, carefully pushing them open just a little bit. Right away she recognized the voice of the man who had helped everyone and there was also the voice of the green man who spoke perfect English. They seemed to be arguing over why the both of them were there. The green man kept calling him a doctor, but she didn't catch any other name along with it or even hear what he was a doctor of. The man, the doctor, kept asking why they, the Jultians as he called them, were in a movie theater on Earth.

"Oh come on. You couldn't have come all this way to bully some humans in a theater. What's the real reason?" The man asked once again.

"It is none of your concern, Doctor." The green man was irritated.

"Just tell me what you are looking for and maybe I can help." The Doctor offered and there was a definite pause. "Oh? So you are looking for something."

"Yes, we are. Our scans show it is in this very building, but as I have said it is none of your concern." Green Man once again insisted.

"Tell me what it is." The Doctor demanded. Almost immediately after another green man ran up and spoke in that odd language to his commander. "Pearls! You're looking for Jultian Pearls?" He exclaimed at what he heard. Amara couldn't help but reach a hand up to her neck where she had just taken a pearl necklace off. Remembering that she had shoved it into her pocket earlier, she felt for it but discovered they weren't there.

"I must have dropped the pearls!" She said to herself and then covered her mouth. _That was out loud, wasn't it?_ She thought and turned to see the two green men had stood swiftly as if 'pearls' was the magic word.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always loved!**


	3. Until 15 Minutes Ago

They came towards her and she backed against the door not really sure what to do as they raised their guns. One came to each side of her and grabbed an arm as they turned her forward and pushed her through the doors into the hallway in front of their commander. They made a few statements in their language and the Commander looked somewhat surprised. He pulled out a device from his belt that looked almost like the smartphones Amara had seen around and held it up in front of her. Amara couldn't help but flinch at the swiftness of his action and the two green men on either side of her held her in place.

"Don't worry, it's just a scan." The Doctor said. She glanced at him with what she hoped was a slightly braver look of 'I-don't-know-what-the-hell-is-going-on' instead of outright fear. The Commander touched a few things on the side facing him and began to wave it over her. She didn't have to see what the scan was saying to know what it was doing. It emitted bleeps as it passed over the areas of her neck, hands, and pocket but was silent otherwise.

"Tell me where the pearls are." He demanded once the scan was done.

"What pearls?" Amara shrugged.

"Don't toy with me, Human." It was through anger thinned lips.

"You seriously came here to steal some pearls?" She asked holding her ground finding a small bit of courage.

"Steal? Oh no, just taking back what's rightfully ours." He corrected shaking his head as if speaking to a child who misunderstood something so simple while he put his scanning device away.

"And I'm afraid you can't just take what's not yours to begin with!" The Doctor reached out and grabbed one of Amara's arms away from the green men to pull her towards him. Surprisingly, they let him take her from them. Maybe it was because the two were outnumbered to begin with and the green men thought there was nothing they could do.

"Not ours-!" The Commander started outraged.

"How did you come upon said pearls again? It was a lovely story!" the Doctor beamed at Amara with an arm around her shoulder like they were old friends.

"Inherited from my great-grandmother when she died." Amara said truthfully and his smile dropped.

"That was not lovely." He muttered to her. The Commander had started to point to her in an 'ah-ha!' gesture when in her own way she admitted to having the pearls, but the Doctor cut him off again with a dismissive wave of his hand. "In any case, the pearls clearly are not yours to begin with since they are a family heirloom. You can direct all further inquiries to my secretary. Good day!" He turned and directed Amara along with him. "I've always wanted to say that!" He whispered to her as they went. Behind them, Amara could hear the Commander shouting to his men in his language and she didn't need to understand it to know what was he was saying. Without needing to be told, both she and the Doctor started to make a run for the opposite end of the hall where doors stood to the outside. Just as Amara thought was going to happen, she heard their guns fire and the blue streaks of their lasers started to fly all around them. Instead of making it to the doors though, the Doctor grabbed her arm again and pulled her along with him into an alcove of another theater entrance out of the line of fire. The action sent her somewhat off balance and she crashed against him causing him to hold her to him for the moment while she regained her footing. While this was happening, the side of her face was practically planted against his chest. She almost missed it, but then over the sounds and the adrenaline of the situation she realized something was…off. She let herself be smooshed up against him for a moment longer so she could make sure.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine, but are you alright?" She finally peeled herself away to look up at him. "Either your heart's about to explode or you have two of them!"

"That's because I do have two of them." He simply said and gave a quick peek around the corner of the wall protecting them before quickly drawing it back to avoid another volley of laser blasts. "Come on!" He led the way into the theater next to them. This one was empty and whatever movie might have been playing had also been shut off.

"Two hearts!" Amara exclaimed following after him.

"Yes, I know, it's not entirely normal, but we don't exactly have time for that right now." He said to her before producing a gold and silver rod from an inside pocket of his jacket. He pointed it at the door they had just come through and it made a noise as the green crystal held by silver prongs like a large diamond in a wedding ring lit up. Nothing came out of it and nothing seemed to actually happen to the door aside from hearing the locks click into place. When he was done, he pushed on the door a bit to make sure it was locked steady in place and seemed pleased with the result. "There! That should buy us a little bit of time." He looked back to her and saw the overly curious and confused look she was giving him. "Sonic screwdriver; wonderfully useful!" He replaced it and walked past her. Instead of actually going anywhere, he began to pace a bit down the aisle and then back up to her and repeated the process several times. "So, we have a small band of Jultians _waaaay_ off their normal path. Here on Earth. Looking for some of their own pearls. I don't get it! Does it make sense to you?"

"No, not really." She answered crossing her arms and leaning against the top of a chair closest to her. _Was he being rhetorical? He doesn't honestly expect me to know, does he? _She thought while watching him pace and, apparently, think out loud.

"I mean, Jultian pearls, while sought after, are not exactly rare. I do know some who would pay a high price to have a complete set with the necklace, earrings, bracelets, and all. Some of the shades of their pearls can be quiet lovely. Why come to Earth and try to take yours though? Why come to Earth at all! It's just so far from where they usually are and as far as I know there are no vendors here." He continued to try to think it over, talking in almost rapid secession.

"I may have seen an ad or two in the Yellow Pages." She jokingly remarked trying to keep a straight face, although she couldn't help but smile as his pacing and way of speaking was particularly comical to her. She also noted that he had a British sounding accent. Well, more than an accent. It seemed to be where he was from. But…he had two hearts, that weird device, and obviously knew more about what was going on than most would.

"Why do you even have Jultian pearls?" He came to a stop near her; completely ignoring her comment and breaking her thoughts.

"Like I said, my great-grandmother passed them on to me. I don't even have any idea what or who Jultians are. Until fifteen minutes ago, I thought it was just us 7 billion humans on the planet and then I meet two different kinds of aliens in a single afternoon." Amara tried to get him to understand her position in all of this.

"You really think it's _just_ 7 billion humans on this little rock? Who is the other one?" He questioned.

"You seriously aren't going to stand there and tell me you are from around here! What with the two hearts and sonic tool-thingy, and all." She smiled.

"No, I'm not." He smiled back.

"See?" She said. "What's your name by the way?"

"The Doctor." He answered.

"Doctor…?" She rolled her hand at him in a 'and then the rest of your name, please' gesture.

"Just the Doctor." He asserted.

"Ah, okay then, 'just the Doctor', I'm Amara." She introduced herself .

"Just Amara?" He questioned when she offered up no other name along with it.

"Yes." She smiled and then quickly yelped in surprise jumping away from the seat she was leaning against as a loud bang rattled the doors. She couldn't believe that she had actually forgotten all about the Jultians for a moment.

"Don't worry. I fortified the door so it should hold for a bit. What are the other ways out of this theater?" He asked her. The bangs continued to rattle the doors as the Jultians were trying to force them down.

"Aside from that door? Just the emergency exits at the bottom." She pointed to the 'exit' signs on either side of the screen.

"Come on, then!" He started for the doors at the bottom of the theater, but quickly stopped when she didn't follow.

"What will happen if they don't find the pearls?" She asked him.

"Excuse me?" He questioned back.

"What will happen if they don't find the pearls? You know, I don't actually have them on me. I think I dropped them in the theater I was in. And what would happen if they even did find them? They can't be used as a weapon or anything, right?" She continued to ask. He gave her an odd look at the last part. "Hey I don't know anything about them and they seem pretty desperate to get those pearls, so what else could it be?" She threw her hands up in an exasperated gesture. He put one hand on a hip and brought the other up to rub over his face in what was at first an equally exasperated gesture towards her, but then the hand stopped to rest at his chin as he thought it over.

"They are just pearls, but I suppose you have a point about their desperation." He conceded.

"Then let's try to find those pearls! If anything at all they can at least be used as a bargaining chip to get them to go away peacefully." She offered. Now he had both hands on his hips.

"Look at you! Fifteen minutes ago you were just one of 7 billion plain average humans and now you are 'Miss Alien Negotiator'!" He joked.

"Well, one of us has to do something about it." She shrugged trying to be cool about it, but the playful smile crept up anyway.

"Let's get back to that theater before they find a way in." He turned back to the emergency exit doors and she followed this time. After a few steps a thought occurred to her and she gave a quick dismissive snort at it. "What?" He questioned her peering out the door and then holding it open for her to pass.

"I totally blame my plants for today." Her scoff was laced with a laugh as she exited the building.

"Ah." He acknowledged, but then it seemed to hit him what she actually said. "What?"

* * *

**A/N: I actually planned to wait a week between each chapter, but I'm such a little kid and I couldn't wait. Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always loved!**


	4. More Like When

Once outside, the two made their way back to the theater Amara had originally been in. Taking a look around, she noticed that despite the commotion going on inside there was no outward reaction to it. No cops, fire trucks, ambulances, news crews, helicopters, or even a crowd had gathered. She mentioned it to him and he in turn mentioned something about the possibility of something called a perception filter. He didn't explain further and she guessed it was yet another sci-fi kind of technology that maybe was like a force field of some kind blinding everyone else from what was going on. No one even seemed to notice the theater existed anymore as they continued to walk and drive by. She couldn't help but take a look up to see if maybe some giant space ship was hovering over the area. There was nothing except the blue afternoon sky, a slight breeze, and the occasional wisp of a cloud. Once they located the door he once again reached into his pocket and pulled out his interesting little device to unlock the door for them.

"Is that all it does?" Amara asked.

"Of course not! It just so happens that there are hundreds of uses and opening or locking things is only two of them. Well, anything without a deadlock anyway." He seemed somewhat miffed as if she was insulting his instrument. There was no one else in the theater so he quickly ran to the top and fortified the doors once again while she returned to where she had been sitting. She was surprised to see her purse was there and she looked down at herself for a moment realizing that she must have left it behind once everything started happening.

"Did you find it?" He asked.

"Not yet." She answered as she dug through her purse quickly just in case before turning her attention to the floor around the seat. Being careful to keep from kneeling completely on the sticky floor, she bent and crouched as far as she could to look around. Aside from the usual pieces of candy, wrappers, and popcorn there was what appeared to be a small scorch mark right next to her seat on the floor. It was as if a small grouping of firecrackers had left their mark and it was plainly visible even on the black colored floor. She quickly looked around the few rows in front of and behind where she had sat. "Dammit! It's gone."

"Gone?" he questioned and gave the area a quick look. "How do you lose a pearl necklace?"

"Well, gee, I don't know. Between the screaming and the green men with laser rifles I must have dropped it." It was tinged with annoyance.

"Hold still a sec." he directed and grabbed her chin to tilt it up exposing more of her neck to which he pointed his sonic screwdriver and swept it back and forth a couple times before letting go of her chin. "Hands." He said and she held them out palms up. He waved the device over her hands a couple times as well. "Why did he scan your pockets? Are you sure they're not there?" He started to scan there as well, but she took a step back uncomfortable with him waving around her, ahem, lower parts.

"I tried to shove the necklace in my pocket when it all started, but I was in a hurry and it must have fallen out." She still put her hands into her pockets anyway to double check. Nope nothing there; not even a gum wrapper. "Maybe they picked it up already."

"Then why are they still here?" He asked.

"Other Jultian pearls?" She offered with a shrug.

"No, no, no, no…" He trailed off in thought pursing his lips and tapping the sonic screwdriver against them.

"What are we going to do then?" She sighed, out of ideas.

"We?" He asked her.

"Well, yeah. I'm not just going to be like 'okay, see ya later, good luck with the green men' and walk away." She said. _As if I could walk away from all this excitement now!_ She added on to herself.

"What would you do?" He was doing something with his sonic screwdriver before he started to scan it over the seat she had been sitting in, the seats around it, and the floor.

"I don't know. Try talking to them again. Maybe try to figure out why they want the pearls so bad and see if there's a way we can help." She offered not really sure herself, but it seemed like the best idea. He stayed for a short time on the floor over the scorched mark before standing upright again.

"Help them?" he raised an eyebrow at that, but in a way seemed pleased that she had said it.

"I don't think it would help to just attack them right now. Look, I can defend myself if needed, but I'm not the kind to start fights either. They want the pearls, but I don't have the necklace anymore. Maybe they can use their scanner-thing and see where it is." Amara was hopeful that it was a solid solution. In her mind, she thought that if they appealed to the Jultians just enough to get them to listen then they could offer to help find the pearls. Once the Jultians found them then they could maybe be persuaded to leave Earth peacefully.

"Won't work, I'm afraid." The Doctor burst her hope bubble.

"Why?" She asked.

"The pearls aren't even here anymore." He said.

"Well, they gotta be. They have to be under a chair or kicked out of the way or something." She felt a small sting of panic. Her whole idea hinged on the pearls being there.

"I scanned you in the same way the Jultian commander scanned you and I was able to use it as a trace to lead us to the pearls. If they were here in this theater at all or even if someone else had grabbed it on their way out earlier, we would have found them by now or at least been on the trail." He filled her in.

"So, if they're not here and they don't have them, then where are they?" Her mind was trying to wrap around it.

"More like _when_ are they." The Doctor corrected and she could only blink at him.

"Seriously?" She asked when he seemed dead serious on the matter.

"So time travel is your limit then, is it? Aliens and advanced technology is okay, but time travel is 'whoa, step back a minute'?" He made grand gestures of it and seemed to be more like he was making fun of her than anything else.

"That's not what I meant." She sighed. "You have to admit though that it is a lot to suddenly swallow in one afternoon." He wasn't listening and was obviously off in thought, and well, scheming something.

"Hm, that might work. Maybe." He added the last part on with a shrug.

"Maybe? What are you up to, Doctor?" She didn't like the sound of that.

"Okay, here's what I need you to do." He grabbed her shoulders so that she would focus solely on him. "I need you to go back out there and keep them busy. Just stall them and keep them busy for, oh let's say, a good five minutes. Six to be on the safe side."

"How am I supposed to do that? What are you going to do?" She questioned.

"I'm going to go get the pearls, but they need to be distracted. It really shouldn't take me long because I know where they are." He reassured.

"You mean _when_ they are?" She half corrected-half joked.

"Stall them!" He gave her shoulders a pat before making his way quickly back to the exit.

"Now wait a minute!" She followed after him, but he didn't stop. "Doctor, I'm not going to go back out there alone. Especially since they seem to be in the mode of 'shoot first, ask questions later'. I don't even know how I'm supposed to stall them."

"You wanted to talk and reason with them, so talk and reason with them." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world to do next to ordering fries with that.

"Did I mention they have guns and I don't?" She continued to follow him. By now they had both left the building and were making their way across the parking lot.

"Why would you need a gun? You're just going to talk to them." He asked.

"Did I mention they seem to want to shoot first?" She threw back.

"Then get them to not shoot you first." He said once again with the attitude of how simple it should be. She scoffed at him and continued to follow. They had made it across the parking lot and were walking down the street a little ways before she stopped. "Fine, I'll go back. Someone at very least needs to make sure they stay in the theater."

"You give up too easily, Amara." He quipped.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"You were following me to go with me. You wanted to travel in time or at least see how I would do it." He had come to stop in front of a large blue box that was blocking most of the sidewalk.

"Yeah, so?" She crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about them. They won't leave the theater anyway because they really think the pearls are still there. No one will go into the theater either because—" He started to explain.

"No one even knows it's there." She finished.

"Right! Besides, we'll just go get the pearls and pop back with hardly any time missing." He turned to the blue box with a whirl and stuck a key he had fished from his pocket into the lock on the door. He stopped though and twisted to look at her again, his hand still on the key in the lock. "Stay and try to reason with the Jultians or come with me?" She simply raised an eyebrow at him like he should already know the answer. He smiled before returning his attention to the door and turned the key pushing the door open to enter. Instead of following him right away though, she hesitated as the completely logical part of her mind was still trying to digest everything that had happened that day and now she was going to step inside a blue box with a man she had just met. She took a deep breath and stepped forward through the door thinking that logic had by far and wide taken a back seat all day and could stand to stay there a little longer.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always loved!**


	5. Amazing

"Oh my…Oh wow! It's so much bigger on the inside!" Amara uttered the obvious as she looked here and there; not seeming to notice him as he leaned against an arched support watching her as he mouthed her every word like he had heard it many times before. She had already wandered to the large room's center and was still looking all around trying to take it all in.

"Yes it is, and now we're off!" He jumped away from his spot and jogged up the glass bottom ramp to join her at the center of the room where she was eyeing the various knobs, buttons, and levers that seemed to be randomly added to the counsel that was collared around a glass tube containing more parts. Obviously the central command terminal and each thing with its own use, even if not easily recognizable.

"We're seriously going to go? I mean, travel in time?" She asked him.

"Of course!" He responded and was already manning various controls.

"Where—Sorry, when?" She stood back from the console area just watching what he was doing.

"Where, too." He corrected. "London in 1888."

"London, England? But we're in San Francisco, California." She said. He started to open his mouth to answer he, but she started again before he could actually say anything. "Never mind. If it can travel in time then it can travel in space as well. Makes sense."

"Does it really?" He asked, pausing in his actions.

"God no!" She admitted with a laugh. "Just seen enough sci-fi movies to know the only thing to expect is the unexpected."

"That's very good, and you're right. It can be a bit, well…complicated." He found the word and went back to what he was doing. The whole time he had been pressing buttons and flipping switches seemingly in random order as he dashed around the console noises and vibrations could be heard and felt radiating throughout the place. "Oh, and you might want to hold on to something." He simply said and there was an excited glint in his eyes before he pressed a final button. As soon as he did, everything lurched into action causing Amara to yelp and grab for the nearest thing to her, which was the railing. After a few moments of a very bumpy and jerked ride, everything wound down and eventually stopped.

"After you, Amara." He gestured to the doors they had entered through earlier.

"Seriously?" She looked between the doors and him. "We're now in 1888? In London?"

"Go and take a look!" He was grinning.

"No way!" She ran over to the door and he was at her heels.

"Here we are! Victorian era London!" He announced as she opened the door and stepped out with him right behind her. They both stopped and looked around their immediate surroundings. They were in the middle of what appeared to be a very busy farmer's market with various booths and stalls lining each side of the street. The blue box stood sentinel right in between two stalls

"Should you have landed it somewhere more, um, not so public?" She asked.

"Ah, no, it's alright." He waved it off and started moving through the crowds. "Most are too absorbed into themselves to notice. Besides, it won't open for anyone except me."

"What about the way we're dressed?" She questioned catching up with him. She fully expected at any moment for someone to point them out simply for being dressed so different. Not just for the kinds of materials they were wearing, but also for the fact that a woman was wearing pants. Even though her shirt only had a small V-neck dip, compared to the button collared ladies in their completely neck to ground covering dresses, she felt exposed and zippered her jacket closed.

"Just act like you own the place; works for me!" He smiled over his shoulder at her and continued to weave his way around seeming to know where to go. She simply tried to keep up and before long they had come to stop at the edge of the river Thames itself and looked out across it.

"Look at that!" She pointed across the river to various sites she recognized. He laughed at her when she mentioned that the skyline of 1888 London seemed 'stubby' compared to the 2010 skylines she was more used to with its towering skyscrapers. Just as the Doctor was suggesting they get down to looking for the pearls, a woman's scream cut through the air causing most of the busy street to stop and look around for the source. Another terrified scream sounded and Amara had to suddenly keep up with the Doctor as he ran towards it to see what happened. A crowd of people had already gathered with shocked expressions near the middle of the farmer's market to ring around the body of a woman who lay there. As the two made their way to the edge of the circle to get a better look they stopped momentarily to take the sight in before he quickly knelt next to her and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan over her. It was a middle aged woman lying on her back with wide eyes. A deep gash was at her throat and a red line of another gash was half way from her stomach to her chest, but it looked unfinished.

"What is he doing!" Someone demanded.

"Get him away from her!" Another shouted.

"It's okay, he's a doctor!" Amara told the crowd, but then turned to kneel next to him to be able to talk to him without others hearing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see what did this." He said and scanned a few more quick times before stopping.

"She's already dead." Someone else in the crowd stated the obvious.

"Yes, quiet right." He gave an exasperated sigh before standing to address the crowd that still lingered. "Did anybody see anything? What happened? Who did this?"

"It was Jack the Ripper. Didn't you know?" An officer answered him as he stepped forward through the crowd with two other policemen following him.

"Jack the Ripper?" Amara questioned. "But, wait, this is nowhere near the White Chapel area."

"He's expanded his territory, obviously." The officer gave her the gruff retort before turning to address the crowd and take control of the scene.

"Come on." The Doctor grabbed her arm and led her away so they wouldn't be included as part of the scene.

"That doesn't make sense. Jack's victims were always around a certain part of town." She was thinking on it.

"Well, maybe there were some murders that slipped through the cracks of history, or slipped some officer's mind as being connected." He offered.

"Wow, now this really doesn't make sense." Amara said and he looked down at her to see that somewhere along the way she had picked up a newspaper. It was dated that day and the main headline announced that a total of thirty bodies had been found being attributed to Jack the Ripper. "He didn't kill that many. It was only something like eleven that were thought to be the work of Jack the Ripper and even out of those only five were conclusively linked to one person. There's also one in New York after the Ripper murders stopped here that was thought to be his as well after he supposedly fled London. So, maybe like six that carry his direct signature and another five or six he may have done. Thirty, that's too much!"

"And now this one in the middle of the day in the middle of a large crowd." He added on thinking it all over.

"So, did your screwdriver thing tell you what did it?" She asked setting the paper down on a cart as they passed it.

"No, but I did pick up some of the same traces as your pearls and you said 'what' not 'who'. Why would you say that?" He stopped to question her.

"You didn't see the footprints around the body?" She asked back raising an eyebrow.

"Footprints? What footprints?" He was already looking back the way they came and started walking quickly back.

"They were all around the body. I saw them when I kneeled next to you, but then the officers came. I thought you saw them too." She said following him. Even though they had only been gone from the area a short time, no more than fifteen minutes tops, the body was already gone and so was the crowd and officers. People were milling the area again and shuffling their feet kicking up the dirt. He frantically looked around, but it was obvious that any traces of footprints had been lost. He came over and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"This is important! Do you remember what they looked like?" He asked.

"Yeah, I remember." She nodded.

"What did they look like?" He asked hopeful.

"They looked like…" She started, but then trailed off with a blank expression. "They looked like… Huh, I can't remember."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always loved!**


	6. Not Quite Right

"You can't remember?" He was confused, but then gripped her shoulders again giving her a small shake. "Try to remember! What did the footprints look like? Describe them to me!"

"They were…They looked like…" She tried and squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to remember. "They… I lost it. I can't remember. I know I saw footprints and they were not normal, that's why I noticed them right away, but I can't picture what they looked like anymore! Why can't I remember?"

"Something is trying to keep you from remembering." He had shined the sonic screwdriver in her eyes briefly making her blink at the sudden light. "Whatever this is knows you saw its footprints and is transmitting a low psychic signal to interfere with your mind to keep you from remembering. Lucky for us, it is only blocking the direct memory of what the footprints look like and not much else or else you would be way more confused right now." As he explained he was holding his screwdriver out and flashing it in various directions before checking it and doing it again. He finally seemed to be on the trail of something and they followed it to a nearby stand that displayed jewelry. It amazed her that no one else seemed to take note of what he was doing aside from maybe a few glances, but they mostly kept to themselves like it was an everyday occurrence. As he got near and flashed his device again, one of the pearl necklaces on display sparked viciously before seeming to blow up with a small flash and puff of smoke. The merchant at the stand gave a cry and jumped back.

"Oh!" Amara exclaimed and put her hands to her head. She hadn't noticed it before, but as soon as the necklace was destroyed, it felt like a vice grip was released and everything was so much better.

"What is it? What were the footprints?" The Doctor turned back to her ignoring the shouts of the merchant to reimburse him for the destroyed necklace.

"Chicken feet! They looked like giant chicken feet, or dinosaur prints. A little over a foot long with three long toes in front and one behind." She explained seeing them clear as day now in her mind.

"Ooo, that is a bit of nasty." He said trailing off in thought in again before the merchant brought him back around with his persistent complaints about the necklace. "Fine! I'll buy the broken necklace from you! Here, that should be enough, right?" He had dug into his pocket and threw some coins and wadded papers on the table. The merchant was speechless at first before he broke into a smile and quickly scooped up the money and handed him the still slightly smoking necklace.

"That was a lot of money! I mean like that guy could retire to a very comfortable life right now!" Amara said as they made their way out of the area again.

"Was it?" He was studying the necklace as they walked, scanning it with his screwdriver before he hit himself in the forehead with it. "No, no, no! This doesn't make sense!"

"Is that my necklace?" She asked pointing at it.

"No, it's not yours, but they are still Jultian pearls. This really doesn't make sense." He continued.

"What is it?" She asked as they entered the TARDIS again leaving the noise of the busy streets behind.

"If the footprints belong to what I think they do and this necklace belongs to who I think it does, then this is a very interesting development." He said as he made his way to the center console and was typing something in and referring to a screen he repositioned to see better.

"Care to explain it to us dull Earthlings who don't have a clue what you're talking about?" She frowned at him. He gave her a quick look at what she said before turning the screen so she could see. The picture of what looked like a very overgrown chicken with dinosaur like features stared back at her.

"What you call chickens now on Earth are actually descendants of these things. They came to Earth thousands of years ago and with not a ton of natural predators sort of de-evolved into what you know them as today. Some of the species decided not to settle on Earth and returned to space to wander around all this time. Why one showed up now in 1888 London, I don't know. They should have all been just normal chickens by now." He explained and took the screen back to type in other things.

"Wander around? Why didn't they go back to their home planet?" She asked.

"Because it's not there anymore." He simply said.

"Oh. Some kind of a war or natural disaster?" She continued.

"Something like that." He said, but then looked at her. "You are taking all of this rather well."

"I went to watch a sci-fi movie marathon, was taken hostage by green men from another planet, and then saved by another alien who then took me into his time machine and now we are in Victorian London trying to find a pearl necklace from another planet. I think alien chickens and mind altering devices should be considered a walk in the park by now." She smiled.

"I knew I liked you for a reason!" He smiled back before turning the screen back to her. There was now the picture of a young handsome man and he was wearing the same kind of pearl necklace the Doctor had just destroyed.

"Doesn't look so bad." She shrugged.

"Oh don't go falling in love." He chided and took the screen back once again. "He is a ruthless business man who specializes in black market technologies, like this one." He handed her the necklace. Several of the pearls were shattered and small electronic parts could be seen in side.

"Mind altering technology is illegal, I take it." She said turning the necklace this way and that.

"Very illegal in some places. Still, that doesn't mean someone somewhere has one or two." He said and seemed to go off in thought again. "It just doesn't make sense though. That chicken race is, well, bird brained to begin with. I don't think they could have come across that necklace on their own. Someone had to have given it to them or is purposely covering the tracks of this chicken."

"What is their name?" She asked and he looked confused. "They're not seriously just called chickens are they?"

"Where do you think you get the word from?" He asked back as if she should have known.

"Alright then, what's that guy's name?" She gestured to the screen even though she couldn't see it from her angle and didn't know if his picture was still there or not.

"Donovan." He answered.

"So what do we do now? If this chicken is causing the murders then we have to stop it." She said seriously.

"Of course, but it just still seems off to me. Something's not right about it." He was becoming frustrated.

"How about this, let's go do a little looking around and see what we find. I'm sure it'll help make things clearer." She offered.

"Yes, you're right. Just do me a favor and hold onto that, will you?" He pointed to the necklace.

"Why? It's broken." She held it up.

"Maybe, but I have the feeling we'll be needing it." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then dashed off for the door again with a renewed energy. She followed shoving the necklace in her pocket.

The two spent the better part of the day walking, looking, asking, and poking around without much success. No one seemed to know anything about an oversized chicken, even just in folk lore and drunken stories, or a man named Donovan. The only thing anyone talked about in relation to the thirty-one women murdered was that it was Jack the Ripper's doing and they heard all the theories on who it could be. After the first hour or so, the Doctor had begun to make comments and complainants about nothing happen and how time passing in the correct order was boring. It wasn't until much later that they fell into a couple of chairs at an outdoor café to rest that she took out the necklace again just to look at it again. She was astonished to find that something had happened to it during all their running around that day and she hadn't even noticed.

"Doctor, is it supposed to do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" He questioned back and she laid the necklace on the table in between them. It was perfectly whole again as if nothing happened to it. Even the blackened singe marks from the small explosion were wiped clean and the pearls stood shiny as ever. A perfect pearl necklace.

"Is it supposed to do that?" She asked him again.

"For a regular old pearl necklace, no. For a necklace made out of pearls from the moons of Jultian, yes." He took it to study it a bit.

"What are the odds that my great-grandmother would have pearls from another world?" She said more so to herself looking at the necklace.

"Oh about one billion two hundred and sixty three million nine hundred—" He started to rattle off until she touched his arm to get him to stop.

"It was mostly rhetorical." She gave a small laugh not really sure if he was giving an actual based in fact number or just being silly.

"Oh, right." He said. "Anyway, these pearls are special simply because they are known to replicate if not completely destroyed in certain ways. They are not rare on the moons of Jultian and are actually quite common in various markets."

"But one of a kind on Earth." She added in.

"Exactly! Come on!" He got up and they made their way back to the TARDIS. He put the key in and turned, but then smacked against the still closed door. "What the?" He tried the key and door a few more times.

"It won't let you in?" Amara asked concerned.

"What's wrong, dearie?" He asked leaning against the door and putting an ear to it. After a moment he stood back again and pulled the necklace from his pocket. "Is this what's got you all in a tizzy?" He held it out away as far as he could and tried the door again and this time it opened for him. "Amara, hold this for a moment and wait here, I'll be right back." She didn't take it from him and didn't say anything so he turned and saw he was holding the pearls out to no one. She wasn't there behind him anymore. "Amara?" He looked all around the immediate area. "Amara!" It was getting dark and the streets were becoming more and more deserted by the minute. The market vendors had long since packed up and left. He was about to start a search for her when he happened to look down at his feet to watch his step into the street and noticed something. Taking a closer look, it was obviously what looked like giant chicken feet in the dirt. They came from one direction following their own footsteps and led off into another with just its own steps, but not Amara's. Her steps had stopped where he last saw her. "No, no, no! Amara!" He ran a hand through his hair and turned to quickly close the TARDIS before once again setting off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always loved!**


	7. Girls Stick Together

Amara lifted her heavy feeling head with effort to look around. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. It looked like just an ordinary room to her. Wood walls and floors, a single window blocked out by curtains, a table, and some chairs. She was seated in one of the chairs at the table and soon found she had very limited movement because she was tied to the chair.

"Well, well! Awake now, are we?" A man's voice sounded from behind her causing her to jump.

"Who are you? Where am I?' She demanded, but then cringed a bit as her head throbbed and reminded her all was not well.

"Not so fast now. You still need to recover, obviously. Just save your strength for the time being and we'll get to the fun part." His voice was thick with a smile and she could almost picture the devilish grin that must have been there.

"What did you do to me? What do you mean by 'fun part'?" She questioned back over her shoulder, but got nothing. She twisted and turned as much as she could, but couldn't see anything. "Hey! You still there?" She called and no one answered. "Well, this is great." She sighed and decided to take the man's advice of resting up for the time being. As she started too, she realized that she still wasn't alone in the room. Something was still behind her breathing loudly. "H-Hey? Who's there?" She called out and still nothing. "Come on and show yourself!" She got brave and almost immediately wished she hadn't when something that sounded like rough brooms sweeping across the floor came from behind her and a few slow heavy steps came up to her side before she noticed it out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she was face to beak with an eight foot tall chicken that looked half raptor. She realized that what she had heard was its large molted colored feathers dragging on the floor as it was standing. "Oh, hello there. You are a big one…"

It merely blinked and stared at her for the longest time. It seemed to be studying her as much as she was looking it over. She finally looked away to look around the room again once she was sure it wasn't going to do anything to her for the moment. It was strange to her, but despite its size, large sharp beak, and taloned feet she felt she was in no real danger. Even as she swiveled her head to look around. Nothing new jumped out at her, so taking a quick glance at the large chicken for its reaction, she did her best to make the chair move. The chicken made a cluck of a noise that sounded curious, but it still did nothing. Amara found that she had to hop in her seat to get any real movement of the chair. Once she was nearly halfway turned, the chair started to tip to the side and she let out a startled yelp and braced to hit the hardwood floor. Instead, she felt soft feathers curve around her to stop her from falling completely over. Opening her eyes again, she saw the chicken had extended a wing under her.

"Thank you." She looked up to it and it made a few soft clucks before pushing her back up right. "Seriously, thank you. You really are just a big old good guy, aren't you?" It made a few more nearly agitated sounding noises as it puffed out its chest at her. Looking over it again, she realized what it must be saying. "Oh, a big old good _girl_, sorry! Yeah, you don't look like a rooster." It was true. This chicken, aside from the slightly prehistoric features and enlarged size, looked like an average barn yard chicken. It leaned in with a sideways turn of its it head and seemed to be eyeing her closely. "Don't worry, it's not like I could go anywhere." She twisted her hands in the ropes partly showing they were bound tight and partly testing them hoping they weren't, but they were. The chicken disappeared behind her again out of view and after a few silent moments, she gave another startled yelp as she felt something hitting the back of her chair with some force. It took her a quick moment to realize the chicken was peaking at it. Within a few hard pecks, the rope loosened. She carefully pulled her arms back around to the front and took the rope off of her. Turning in her seat, the chicken was still there watching her and softly clucking. She stood and then backed up against the table when it leaned its massive head in towards her. It just stayed there so she reached out and gently petted it at first before it gave what almost sounded like a low rumbling purr as it shoved its head against her hand begging for more.

"Oh geez! You really are a big lover girl, aren't you?" She laughed a bit at how it must look with her standing there petting and scratching on a giant chicken that was acting like a cuddly dog more than anything else. She stopped suddenly when she heard footsteps quickly approaching. She ran around to the other side of the table to the window, but a quick look through the curtains revealed they were three stories above a stone paved courtyard. The steps were already at the door and it opened, but before she could see who it was, the chicken had moved to stand in between her and the door. Its feathers fluffed out making it even bigger than before and it leaned forward fanning its wings with a threatening hiss.

"Back off, you oversized feather duster!" Someone was shouting at it and she knew who it was right away.

"Doctor!" She called from behind the chicken.

"Amara, don't worry I'm coming to get you!" He shouted back.

"No, wait!" She had to stop him from hurting the chicken. It was just trying to protect her for the moment after all. She had to push and squeeze around the still ruffled feathers and wings against one wall to get past the chicken. She started to make her way to him smiling, but then she flinched as she felt something sticking her. She stopped and pulled a small feather from her arm looking at it curiously as her vision began to waver. She turned to look up at the chicken that had by now lowered its wings and was unpuffing itself as it watched her.

"Amara!" The Doctor caught her as she started to fall and he pulled her up against him. The chicken had also started to come forward, but he had his sonic screwdriver pointed at it already. "Back!" He commanded and it flinched back a few hurried steps, but kept looking to Amara as if unsure what to do before it simply lowered its head and body as if in a submissive bow. Confused by the behavior, but taking the opportunity to leave he lowered the screwdriver to lift Amara and started to back out of the room. The chicken made noises of protest, but stayed where it was. "We'll just go to 1888 London and look for the pearls. It'll be fun, she says." He was talking more so to himself than the unconscious woman in his arms. "Well, I thought it would be fun." He corrected himself. "Giant chickens with sedative feathers! Is that what fun is, Amara? Is it?"

"Still talking to yourself, Doctor?" A man's voice made him stop just as he was half way across the courtyard that was nestled in between three buildings with a tall fence one side leading to the streets. It was a perfect area to hide an over grown chicken in the middle of a city.

"Sometimes, Donovan, when I'm bored." The Doctor turned to watch the handsome young man walk from the building he had just left.

"Why don't you just set her down for now. She's not fat, but she can't be light as a feather either." He smirked dragging one of the large feathers across his lips.

"Oh that was just bad." The Doctor complained, but had to admit that he was right. Amara was starting to weigh on him now. Considering it for a moment, he walked over to a wood bench that was up against the nearest building and laid her on it.

"She'll be fine soon enough. Assuming you can get her out of this little mess you've dragged her into." Donovan teased, but stayed where he was.

"I didn't drag her into anything." He defended reluctantly leaving her side to take a few steps towards the other man putting himself between her and him.

"You didn't?" He played at being confused. "Then I was mistaken and I didn't see you practically grab her by the hand and led her into the TARDIS outside that theater? You know how easy it is to get these simple humans to follow you into the unknown." He waggled a ringed finger in a 'tsk-tsk' motion. "Just show them a glimpse of the universe, the impossible, and the next thing you know they're clinging to you ready for any adventure you want to lead them into. Even if it means losing their own life or someone they care about in the process."

"What is this? How did you see that?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always loved!**


	8. Information Overload

"Vortex Manipulator." Donovan flashed his wrist at the Doctor to show off the device strapped to it. "Should really be on everyone's Christmas list. I honestly didn't mean to go to that specific time and day, but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise! Well, for me, of course."

"The Jultians at the movie theater? That was you? I thought they were a bit off their usual route." He said.

"Do you really think that girl came into your life by mere chance? Yes, I told the Jultians where they could find that." He pointed to the Doctor's pants, more specifically to one side. The Doctor fished into his pocket pulled out the pearl necklace. "Yes, that lovely necklace."

"It's not exactly a rare necklace, now is it? Even with the added tech." He pointed out.

"Oh but it is! It's exceedingly rare now that Jultian and her moons are no more." Donovan gave a wicked smile at that.

"What?" He questioned astonished at the news.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Donovan said and the Doctor turned to see that Amara was starting to stir on the bench. "Go ahead and check on her. I'll wait." Donovan offered and stuck his hands into his own pockets as if to somehow prove he'd leisurely standby.

"Oh, man… Twice in one day. What are the odds?" Amara was mumbling as the Doctor helped her sit up. "Don't actually answer that." She added on with a smile when she saw it was him.

"Are you alright?" He asked and had put a hand to either side of her face so that his thumbs were resting on her cheeks and his other fingers were behind her head helping to support it so she'd look at him.

"I'm fine. Just need some fresh air." She said and then seemed to notice her surroundings and that they were already outside. "Never mind."

"Come on." He let her go to pull her up to her feet. She was still slightly wobbly, but getting steadier with each passing minute as the sedative wore off.

"Hey, it's that guy with the illegal mind alter pearl necklace." Amara pointed to the man across the way.

"Donovan." He corrected her.

"That's the one!" She snapped her fingers.

"Illegal? Oh my, Doctor, what kinds of stories have you been filling her little head with?" Donovan laughed.

"I don't like that laugh. That usually means I just said something wrong or silly." She said to the Doctor rubbing at her temples a bit before shaking her head to further clear it. "Did I just say something wrong or silly?"

"Don't worry about it, dearie, it most likely was misinformation on his part." Donovan soothed.

"You were telling me about the Jultians and their suddenly valuable pearl s." The Doctor wanted to get him away from where the topic was currently going and wanting answers regardless.

"In a minute, dear Doctor. Amara, darling, are you happy with the Doctor?" He sweetly addressed her.

"Dude, I don't even know you. Don't call me darling and dearie." She gave some attitude. "And yes, so far; I only met him today."

"Oh! A shiny new companion! Has he mentioned the others yet?" Donovan continued.

"Stop it." The Doctor warned.

"No, he hasn't, but you were about to reveal your big bad guy plan with the Jultians and the pearls and stuff." Amara changed the subject. Donovan's smile faded as it seemed he wouldn't be able to have his fun the way he intended it in the moment. He regained it, but it was merely a mask of the smile from before. This one was the kind politicians and car salesmen wore when trying to appear trustworthy.

"He'll tell you in time I suppose, if you last that long. As for the pearls, yes, they are very valuable to me and I would like to have them, if you would please." He held out his hand patiently as if fully expecting them to hand the necklace over. Neither moved to give it to him so he lowered his hand again and continued. "As I was saying, manipulating the Jultians was surprisingly easy. I hated to rely on them though and then you got in the way, as you usually do. My goal was her."

"Me?" Amara questioned and he nodded. "Why?"

"You seriously don't recognize the necklace?" His face scrunched at that as he brushed a hand across his own neck where another pearl necklace lay, but then he was overcome with a realization. "Oh, wait a tick, I almost completely forgot and I didn't even use it on me. How embarrassing!" He reached up to a pearl earning he was wearing and messed with it a bit.

Amara called out and stumbled a bit holding on to her head. The Doctor already had an arm around her waist to steady her. "Oh, that's evil!" She commented righting herself again and insisted to the Doctor that she was fine.

"I keep forgetting that one memory bend can be a bit of a headache, but two must be a proper throbbing one!" Donovan had some of his real excitement back. "Now do you recognize it?"

"It was my great-grandma's. She left it to me after she passed away and those earrings too." Amara said.

"And she got them from her mother who lived here in London during this time." Donovan filled in some more and hoped it was enough.

"Upon hearing how valuable they had become, you sought the pearls out and tracked some here. A whole set though with both necklace and earrings; that's got to be worth a pretty penny; more than just a necklace by itself." The Doctor said indicating the one necklace he had.

"A very pretty penny indeed." Donovan agreed. "My only problem is that this little toy didn't work as planned. I figured it would have been so much easier to take them from a poor lonely 19th century widow than it would from a protected lock box in the 21st century. I was feeling lazy." He shrugged. "However, right as I tried to snatch the pearls, they reacted to the Vortex Manipulator and shorted it out. I suddenly found myself in her time in her city."

"The Jultians were looking for my pearls?" Amara asked.

"I now this is all new to you, but do try to keep up." Donovan gave an annoyed sigh and she gave him a glare in return.

"Why the Jultians though? You could have just taken the pearls by force." The Doctor pushed on.

"I saw her going into the theater wearing those pearls; which, by the way, you should never wear pearls and common clothes. It clashes horribly." He gave a shudder.

"Thank you, Liberache." Amara rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was my plan for you to get them outside of the house anyway. Tell me, when you were getting dressed for the day, do you even remember putting them on?" he asked. She gave it some honest thought, but couldn't exactly remember taking them out of their box and putting them on. "Simple suggestive hypnosis and it was so incredibly easy to trick you as well. You've been so lonely after all so a few well placed ads for jewelers and family made you oh so nostalgic for great-grandma's pearls."

"Stop it." She demanded feeling angry that she had been tricked so easily when she realized he was right. She hoped neither noticed her embarrassed and angry blush at the turn of events, but she could feel the heat flush her cheeks.

"I needed a distraction and it worked out so much better than I dreamed! You must have thought the Jultians were common robbers at first so you took off the pearls to hide them, the only valuable thing you have, but then you dropped them in the chaos once you realized that they were real honest to God aliens." Donovan was excited again.

"The Vortex Manipulator shorted out on you again when you tried to pick them up though and you were brought back to the last place you used it from; here." The Doctor filled in seeming more confident with the situation.

"Yes and they disappeared. I was able to go back to her time just in time to see you two running off together. It really didn't take much to convince her, after all, it's not like she had much keeping her there. Right, _dearie_?" He asked her. As he said this, the chicken had had squeezed itself through the doorway. It looked between Amara and the Doctor and Donovan as if wondering where to stand, before it simply walked the couple steps forward into the area and then stayed. Amara glanced at it and she noticed something for the first time in the lamp light now that she could see all of the chicken.

"No way!" Amara suddenly exclaimed looking back to Donovan. "You didn't."

"I didn't what, my dear?" He asked innocently, but the smile on his face was anything but innocent.

"Amara, what is it?" The Doctor asked with some concern and confusion.

"That chicken; he really is using the chicken to murder all those women!" She told him.

"If it was easy to manipulate the Jultians then it was nothing to manipulate an over grown chicken with razor sharp talons that can slice and dice through almost anything with the greatest of speed and ease. May I ask how you came to that conclusion so quickly?" He seemed truly interested.

"There's a story in my family that my great-great grandmother became so paranoid after an attempted robbery that she swallowed her only prized possession; the pearls. They stayed in her body, not harming her and not passing through until she died at a ripe old age and they were finally retrieved during her autopsy. She left them to her daughter, my great-grandmother, and she kept them safely locked up until she passed them on to me when she died several years ago." Amara filled them in.

"And how did you make the leap to me being a murderer?" He prodded on.

"Jack the Ripper is known for murdering mainly middle aged single, divorced, or widowed women by cutting their throats first so they can't scream for help and then cutting their stomachs and abdomens open. Some say he was lashing out against women by destroying specific parts of them and others think he was looking for something. You were looking for the pearls my great-great grandmother swallowed when you first failed to get them from her. There's blood all over her talons and feathers. Some animals will attack a prey's throat first to immobilize it. The attacks seemed to get messier as time went on. You've been pushing her to look harder and faster so she's been getting messier." She concluded.

"I take it back! You can keep up and I congratulate you on a fine choice of companion, Doctor!" Donovan clapped his approval. "Jack the Ripper was a real person and he did murder something on the order of at least ten women that I know of. He got fairly upset when I arrived on the scene and started copying him to an extent. I thought he would have loved the attention, but he found me out and I had to get rid of him. C'est la vie!"

"But you knew who my great-great grandmother was. Why did you kill all those other women?" Amara asked obviously upset with it.

"I guess you don't know your own family history all that much. While there may not be things like plastic surgery here in this time, there are still ways to change ones appearance. She had fled, but my information led me to believe she had remained here in London with an altered appearance. Believe me! The minute I would have found her I would have had the pearls and been gone. End of story. If you're going to blame anyone, blame her for being enough of a coward to hide away and let all those other women die." Donovan said like Amara should have come to that conclusion on her on and that it was a natural one.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always loved!**


	9. Red Dot

"You monster!" The words hadn't even completely left his mouth before she was marching over to him.

"Amara, wait!" The Doctor had tried to grab at her, but she was already beyond his reach.

"Attack." Donovan simply stated as if bored. Amara froze for the moment wondering if she had just blindly walked into a trap, but nothing happened. "Yes _you_, idiot. Attack!" He addressed the chicken, but it continued to simply stand there turning its head this way and that as if not understanding. Amara was hoping that because of the brief friendly connection she had made with it, that it didn't see her as an enemy. "Do I seriously have to do everything myself?" He sighed greatly and reached behind him to pull up what Amara could only describe as a typical sci-fi laser gun with a round disc on the end like a radar dish. "It's simple really. You give me the pearls, you let me escape in your TARDIS, and you all live."

"Oh no, no." It was the Doctor's turn to waggle a finger at him. "How about this instead, yeah? You put down the Sonic Blaster and I call off the Jultian police." For the first time, there was a real falter in Donovan's over all confidence.

"There is no Jultian police force or army because there is no Jultian." He said with the gun still trained on them.

"Oh I still think there is or else you wouldn't be shaking right now." The Doctor had put his hands in his pockets and was casually standing by as if everything was well under control. Amara looked to Donovan and found the Doctor was right. His hand was shaking against the trigger ever so slightly. "So what did you do to convince everyone Jultian was gone?"

"It honestly was a moment of brilliance." Donovan finally said after thinking it over for a moment. "Did you know that every few hundred years or so, the planet and all her moons line up perfectly with their sun? A complete linear eclipse. During that time, if someone were to be on the far side of the line looking down it towards the sun, they all seem to disappear for a split second when they are fully aligned. A neat optical illusion, called a Sun Shine, and a truly unique one that affects cameras and video as well."

"You took a picture of the momentarily non-existent planets and passed it off as proof that they no longer exist knowing that the picture would be examined and others would recognize that sun and system and for a time believe you just as long as they didn't know about that illusion as well. That is brilliant! But you only had a very limited amount of time to round up some of the pearls, sell them, and then be off before someone somewhere realizes that Jultian and the moons still were in fact there coming out of their alignment." The Doctor did seem to be impressed with the overall plan.

"So, what, you couldn't find the pearls anywhere else except here with my great-great grandmother?" Amara questioned.

"There are plenty of these pearls all over out there, but he's exiled to this planet. He's not supposed to leave, but obviously he's been doing that. It would have been much quicker for him to grab the pearls he already knew were here rather than waste the time to try to find them on other planets, as well as risk running into someone that knows he's grounded to Earth." The Doctor had stepped forward to stand near Amara. "On this planet, these few pearls are the only Jultian ones to exist."

"It's not really as if there's anyone making sure I stay here, but you are right that it would have wasted too much time and I only recently acquired this Vortex Manipulator." Donovan shrugged and seemed to calm himself so that he was no longer shaking. "There is no Jultian police waiting for me, is there Doctor? I know how you love to bluff and scheme as much as I do."

"Really?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked past Donovan. Amara was looking too and that finally made him turn to see what could be there. On the ground behind Donovan there was a red dot that seemed to be searching for something.

"No…No! No!" Donovan was shouting at it as it came closer to him. The Doctor grabbed Amara's arm and pulled her away from Donovan. The red dot seemed to chase him around the court yard and he was frantically trying to get away from it. At one point he tried to enter a building on the opposite side, but the door was apparently locked.

"What is it?" Amara asked.

"They've been listening and they don't like what they heard." The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket and he explained that he had been using it like a microphone. Amara understood realizing that it explained the whole exposition the Doctor had let happen without taking any action or even hardly saying much of anything.

"Is that seriously the Jultian police?" She looked up and wondered why she hadn't seen it before, but there floating in the sky was what she could see of the bottom of a large ship and the laser was coming out of it.

"Yes, but they don't exactly discriminate prisoners so we need to get out of here as well." He took a brief look up before making his way over to the door they had come out of earlier. He turned the handle, but it remained closed. He quickly used the screwdriver to unlock it and they dashed inside.

"Wait, what about the chicken? It's not like she meant to do anything wrong." Amara protested.

"She'll be fine." He reassured and peered out of a window. Donovan was still frantically ringing the yard trying to find a way out while the chicken seemed utterly confused, but only fluttered slightly when Donovan happened to pass her by.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't he just go inside like we did or even go out the fence?" Amara asked and had to admit that Donovan looked absolutely comical running from a small red dot.

"The Jultians have sort of locked down the area. That's why I had to break us in." He explained.

"Ah." She nodded accepting it in the moment, but didn't fully understand it.

It wasn't much longer afterwards that the dot finally caught up with Donovan and he froze on the spot in mid-run as if someone had pressed 'pause' on a movie. He stayed frozen like that for a few moments before he faded from view and Amara figured that he must have been taken by some sort of beam into the ship above them. At least it didn't look like they had destroyed him. The red dot resumed a quick search that sent them ducking out of sight as it passed over the window briefly. Peering out again, they saw it had landed on the chicken which stood statue like just as Donovan had been. Amara's breath caught for the moment fearing that the chicken would be taken away too and the Doctor squeezed her shoulder for the moment to once again reassure her. The oversized chicken began to move again, but something was happening to it. It seemed fine and never once made a noise as if in pain or fear, but it began to shrink until it was the size of any other normal Earth chicken as it scratched and clucked around the yard. There was a roaring noise that made the windows rattle and the building quake slightly before the ship went away. The Doctor and Amara went back outside peering up at the night sky, but there was nothing there at all to even begin to indicate what had just been hovering over the city.

"Well, that takes care of that and without hardly any running! It's like some sort of a record for me." The Doctor was laughing, but when Amara didn't comment back he looked around and saw that she had gone to kneel by the chicken who stayed and patiently waited while she picked it up. "That red light you saw was a slightly psychic scanner, immobilizer, and transporter; it's multi-purpose really. When it was on Donovan, the Jultians were able to look into his mind and mostly see what he's been up to and confirm what they over heard him say and took him on board to be punished by their laws."

"And her?" Amara indicated the softly clucking chicken in her arms.

"They saw that she had been manipulated by him as much as they had been. Most likely out of pity, they made her what is considered normal for chickens here so that she wouldn't be harmed by other humans." He explained gently. "Are you alright? I know it's been a long day and a lot has happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She flashed him a smile. She gave the chicken a pet before setting it down. "She just really reminded me of someone that protected me like that one time." She finally turned to him completely with her hands on her hips. "So! We came to 1888 London, spent most the time looking for an over grown chicken, I got myself captured by said chicken, and you wrapped things up nicely with minimal effort. Is it always like this?"

"Usually, but with more running." He shrugged it off.

"You actually sound disappointed that there wasn't more danger." She reached up and fixed his slightly crooked bow tie. "We can fix that the next time around!"

"Next time?" He questioned. Her smile faded and she took a step back from him.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't wait and decided to dump the rest of what I have prepared. Seriously, you should see me on Christmas mornings; only it's that I'm bouncing around for everyone else to open their gifts so I can see their reactions. One more chapter to go for this story! I already have another one in the works that's a bit heavier than this one story and drama wise. I just wanted my first attempt to be light and more comedic than anything else. Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always loved!**


	10. Lets Go

It was a mostly quiet journey back to Amara's home. She found herself badly wanting to see and experience more of the little bit she had with him so far. At the same time, she didn't know exactly how to ask for it and it's not like she knew him well, or at all really. It wasn't until he announced that they were back in her own time and city that she finally spoke up.

"So, there are just a few things I don't understand." Amara started. She remained standing by the console not wanting to leave yet. _If I walk out that door, I might not be able to walk back in it again…_

"Alright." He nodded and then waited for her to continue as if he knew perfectly well she would have questions.

"Donovan seemed to know a lot about you, he mentioned others and he called me a 'companion'. What's all that about?" She decided to start there.

"Ah, well, sometimes I take on traveling companions; friends. Donovan was one of them a long time ago, but he had a real nasty habit of lifting things where ever we went. It got us into more trouble than I care to remember; really complicated things at times." The Doctor explained and Amara was kind of surprised that he readily did so. She half expected him to not want to talk about it since at the time he seemed put-off with Donovan.

"So, what? One day he crossed the line and took something that he got punished for and you stopped being friends?" She prodded on.

"Something like that, yeah." He agreed. "He finally got himself into a mess that he couldn't talk or charm his way out of. He's actually right from when and where we meet him this time. I just wonder who gave him that vortex manipulator, and how would he even have known that you would inherit the pearls someday and not that they would be sold or lost along the way. He had to have gotten outside help from somewhere. Donovan's not dumb, but it's not all that possible either that he really did all this on his own." He was beginning to go off on a tangent of thought out loud.

"And these companions; you just 'take on' people every now and then?" She brought him back to what she was wanting to get at.

"Yup." He agreed once again.

"What do you do?" She asked.

"You have a lot of question." He replied.

"And I'm going to keep asking until you answer them. It's not like I'm asking about your life story or anything personal really." She crossed her arms in an 'I'm-not-moving' gesture.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" He shrugged. She felt her mouth move to make words, but nothing came out so she closed it again. It wasn't so much shock that he had asked, but excitement at the offer that seized her thought process. Unfortunately in the moment he seemed to mistake it for something else. "Of course if you don't want to that'd be completely understandable."

"NoIwanttogowithyou!" She quickly said and had to admit it came out too rushed and eager making her laugh at herself. "I'm sorry; it must have been so obvious."

"Just a bit." He chuckled using his finger and thumb to us just how much; the space between the two was barely noticeable.

"I can though? It's alright?" She double checked.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." He confirmed. "Now then, since we're here, anything you need to grab or anyone you want to tell you're heading off for a little while." It was less a question and more of a suggestion as he jerked his head to the door.

"There's no one there." She shook her head and it came out a little sadder than she wanted, but she moved past it hoping he wouldn't ask. "How long would we be gone?"

"I'm a Time Lord and this is my TARDIS; T, A, D, R, I, S meaning Time And Relative Dimension In Space. We could travel to the farthest reaches of the universe and back and only a few hours would have passed." He said proudly with a flourish of showmanship. At the same time it also sounded slightly rehearsed as if he had to say it many times before.

"Back and forth in time? Other worlds?" She felt more and more excited as it was all becoming a reality.

"For starters!" He beamed before it turned questioning. "Did you need to get anything? I did ask you that didn't I?"

"Five minutes! Don't you dare leave without me!" She bolted for the door as if it were a race her life depended on to get to her place, grab some things, and get back to him. As if she would wake up from the wonderful dream if she didn't get back on time. She stumbled a bit upon exiting as her mind tried to wrap around the fact that they were in her living room and not outside like she thought they'd be. Taking a quick look back marveling at how he even got the large blue box to_ just _fit inside the room, she quickly turned back to her task feeling better that her room was right there and that much closer. It took her no time at all to practically fling her duffle bag out of her closet and start grabbing for various pieces of clothing she thought she'd need. She even made sure to grab some of her standard toiletries just in case. She finished and felt like it should have been a personal record worthy of a Guinness World Record if only she had timed it. Returning to the blue box in her living room, she had to stop short when she saw him standing in her kitchen on the other side of the room. He was standing in front of the window over the sink with his back to her, so she joined him to see what he was doing.

"The plants you blame?" He pointed to the three small pots standing there.

"Yeah. That's the herb garden I was trying to grow, my mom's African violet, and a cactus for my step-dad." She pointed them out in turn.

"Who will take care of them while you are gone?" He asked and it sounded strange to her. She hadn't thought about it at all.

"I thought you said we'd be back pretty soon, Mr. Time Lord." She was confused.

"Well, I have been known to make mistakes concerning arrival time. This one time, I brought a friend back one year later and everyone thought she was missing that whole time." He was smiling like it was a grand joke, but there was a slight sadness behind it.

"Like I said, there's no one here, so even if we don't come back for a long time it's not like anyone will notice or care. I could give them to the neighbor though; I know she likes to garden so she may not have an issue taking on a few more." She shrugged at the thought.

"They mean a lot to you though, don't they?" He had reached out to gently stroke at the velvety leaves of the African violet.

"Yeah, I guess." She admitted. He glanced at her like he was waiting for more and she found herself obliging suddenly feeling the need to explain. "I really like to cook so I was trying to grow the herb garden, but that didn't work out too well as you can see. That African violet isn't the same one my mom had for a long time, but it reminds me of her and it always blooms. The cactus didn't belong to my step-dad, but it's so him."

"You really do have no one." It was absentmindedly said, but he seemed to read between the lines of what she was saying.

"For the last three years, no." She looked down.

"It will never be the same, will it? I mean after today." He asked with a knowing smile, completely changing the subject.

"You know," She said look back up to him. "I have always looked up at the stars and knew there had to be someone or something else out there. The sheer number of solar systems and galaxies, there just had to be something else. Now, within one day, I'm hostage to a group of green aliens and saved by another bowtie wearing alien with a screwdriver."

"_Sonic_ screwdriver and bow ties are cool." He corrected waving the small wand in front of her face briefly.

"Thank you. I didn't get a chance to say it before." She thanked him with a small bow of her head.

"You're very welcome." He returned the head bow and replaced the screwdriver inside his jacket. She suddenly swat him against his shoulder. "Oi! What was that for!"

"You didn't apologize!" She sternly accused.

"For what?" The Doctor was utterly confused as he gave the battered arm a quick rub.

"For bumping into me in the theater! You bumped into me and you didn't stop to apologize. That was rude!" She swat his arm again.

"Well pardon me for being slightly preoccupied with saving everyone at the time!" He retorted. "You know, you could have gotten hurt or worse, but you came back anyway. May I ask why?"

"I just couldn't walk away and pretend nothing happened. Have you ever felt you were meant to do something, whether or not you know what it is, but you also feel like it will never happen to you? And then suddenly, there it is! The moment, the opportunity, the choice." She tried to explain.

"You were meant help a _dashing_ bow tie wearing alien?" He asked, once again fiddling with the bow tie.

"You know what I mean!" She laughed and hit at his arm again, playfully this time.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" She lifted her duffle bag as if to present it as proof she was all set. The two made their way back to the living room and reentered the blue box. All of the day's events were rushing through her mind and she could barely contain her child-like excitement at the thought of really traveling through time and space and seeing new worlds. For the first time, there was a small black spot of worry in the back of her mind. She was already starting to wonder when he'd stop letting her travel with him. 'Companions' obviously came and went no matter the reasons why, Donovan and the Doctor's own story about him made that clear, and now she found herself his latest companion. _But… how long would it last?_ She shook her head of the thought and buried it for now. They were just starting and this was no time to let thoughts like that get in the way and ruin the moment.

"What's wrong?" She heard him ask and she realized her thoughts must have been showing on her face.

"Oh, just thinking about something." She brushed it off. "So much has happened today."

"I know it can be a lot to take in, but you seem to handle it all very well." He complimented.

"It's not that I'm not taking it well, but I just remembered something." She set the duffle down at the top of the ramp to the center console not really sure where else to put it. What she was about to say was something she had meant to ask him about earlier, but she was using it now as a means to avoid saying what was really floating around the back of her mind. "You told me that the extra things added to the pearls were illegal, but Donovan made it sound like you lied to me."

"I didn't lie, but I may have misled you a bit." He admitted. "Let me put it to you this way: every country on earth has their own rules and laws and ways to enforce them. It's the same out there. Every country, state, territory, kingdom, and so on, on each planet has their own rules and laws and ways of enforcing them. So does each system and sometimes whole galaxies if they are unified enough. However, it is impossible to have one central overseeing enforcement that covers everything; just like on Earth. Mainly because everyone has their own way of doing things and believes it is right. What might be considered illegal in one place by one people may be common place to another or not even heard of yet."

"Makes sense." Amara nodded. Donovan had obviously been punished by one kind of court system for a crime he committed either to those people directly or at least on their turf and they banished him to Earth where he was from to begin with. She smiled at the idea that he was basically grounded to his room.

"And now, Miss Amara Deegan!" He started and noticed her curious look at the mention of her last name. "It was on your mail on the kitchen table."

"Sneaky, sneaky." She smiled remembering that she did leave a pile of mail there and he had been in the kitchen.

"There is really only one question I have for you right now: where to?" His smile was wide and his eyes were bright.

"Surprise me!" She matched his excitement. Instead of saying anything more, he started to rush around the console as she had seen him do before and everything start to shutter and shake with life once again.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! That's the end to this little introduction story between Amara and the Doctor! I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are always loved!**

**I do have another story outlined to continue their adventures I'm just waiting to see how people like this one before I decide how thoroughly to invest my time in it. If I don't plan on posting it here, then it will be more of a leisure activity during downtime. If enough people liked this story and want more, then I will dedicate some time to writing it. This story was actually short by my normal writing standards. I also realized I left out a lot of detail, such as basic descriptions of people. I didn't even say what Donovan looked like at all aside from 'handsome'! **

**I also have a *ahem* bonus one-shot between Amara and the Doctor. It is rated M for a reason, lo1. I'm torn on whether or not to post it here though. I do want to see what others think of it and provide some 'fun' material to read, but… I don't know. I'm just nervous and worrying for nothing most likely. I think I'll wait and see how future adventures between Amara and the Doctor pan out and if people even want to read it. It is supposed to be a PWP/OOC-ish fic anyway parallel to this main story anyway.**


End file.
